Thermal reforming of triacylglycerides-containing oils such as those derived from crops, animal fats or waste vegetable and animal-derived oils in the presence of carbon dioxide involves many types of chemical reactions. As one example, some prior art processes catalytically hydrotreat the triacylglycerides-containing oils, converting the unsaturated aliphatic chains in the triacylglycerides-containing oils to straight chain paraffins while simultaneously deoxygenating/decarboxylating the acid and glyceryl groups to form water, carbon dioxide and propane. Two downstream processes are then required to (a) skeletally isomerize the n-paraffins to isoparaffins to produce specification grade diesel fuels, and (b) hydrocracking the diesel range n-paraffins and isoparaffins to hydrocarbons to produce specification grade jet fuels. These processes often result in aqueous phase materials rich in corrosive organic acids. As a second example, triacylglycerides-containing oils may be reacted in the presence of supercritical water to produce hydrocarbons, but such processes require operation at pressures above the critical pressure of water, such as greater than about 210 bar (217.7 atm), and requires a high energy demand for preheating and vaporizing water to supercritical temperatures, such as greater than about 374 C (705 F).